


Back again

by DangerRollins



Series: Carl finds himself [17]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl and Russel have a day of fun and then find out who has returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back again

**Author's Note:**

> First of all,Just wanna say how SORRY I am! This is basically just a filler and it isn't very long. Not a lot is happening and I just feel like it isn't my best work but I still wanted to post to keep the series moving along. XX

Carl turned over onto his other side and allowed his arm to hang over his bed. He let out a slow,Deep breath before opening his eyes. He let out a yelp as he noticed a face in front of his,And rolled over the edge of the bed,Causing the other person to fall down as well. He groaned as he rubbed at his head and then opened his eyes again. Now that his vision wasn't so blurry,He noticed it was Russel who had been staring at him. "Shit. Sorry." He mumbled as he noticed the older boy rubbing at his ass. "Fuck your floor is hard. Think I broke my tailbone." Russel mumbled. "I'm always getting injuries when I'm near you." He said. "What the hell were you doing staring at me you lunatic?!" Carl said,Playfully throwing the pillow that had fallen with them at his boyfriend. "I wanted to scare you. I succeeded,But was it really worth the pain?" Russel smirked. "It was."

Carl rolled his eyes before standing up and helping Russel up as well. "I'm hungry." Russel stated. "So?" Carl asked. "So make me some breakfast. Please." He begged. "Nobody else is here to make me any." He added before Carl could ask why he was bothering him instead of Fiona. "It's 100 degrees IN the house and you want me to turn on a hot ass stove and make you breakfast?" Carl asked crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't think so. You can make yourself some cereal or something."

"Is that any way to treat your boyfriend?" Russel pouted. "You're right." Carl sighed. "We don't have enough food around here for you to be freeloading. You can go to your own house and make yourself some cereal." He joked. Russel jutted out his lip and made whining noises,Causing Carl to roll his eyes. "Fine,Okay okay I'll make you some breakfast. Jesus,Maybe this is why they tell you not to feed stray animals. They really do keep coming back." He muttered before running out of the room quickly to avoid a hit from Russel.

When they got downstairs Russel plopped down in one of the kitchen chairs and watched as Carl got out some pancake mix and turned the stove on. When Carl noticed that Russel was staring at him,He sent him a wink and then made his fingers form a v formation,Putting his tongue through them. Russel rolled his eyes and flipped him off before taking out a cigarette and lighting it. "So what do you wanna do today?" Russel asked before putting the Cigarette to his lips. Carl shrugged. "What do you wanna do?"

"Go home? I've been over here every day this week,You must be getting sick of me." Russel chuckled. Carl shook his head. "Nah,I never get tired of seeing my number one boo thang." He smirked. "You say that a lot." Russel mumbled before letting out a small laugh. "I bet I know what you'd like to do." Carl wiggled his brows,Causing Russel to roll his eyes. "No,Not that. You've worn me out. I can't." Carl patted himself on the back for that.

"I meant there's someone we could beat up today." Russel said. Carl's eyes widened as he put down the spatula he was using to flip the pancakes. "Really?!" He nearly yelled. It'd been too long since he'd beat someone up. Well...Sure,Just last week there was that fight at the pool...But other than that it'd been a while! Almost a full month to be exact! He was itching for violence.

"Nope." Russel smirked. Carl sighed,Disappointed that Russel would lie to him about something so serious. "But we can steal shit." Russel added. Carl perked up. As soon as they finished eating,The fun would begin.

******

"Carl,Put it down!" Russel whisper yelled as he noticed Carl trying to put a ham underneath his shirt. "You can't be pregnant you jackass,They'd never believe that! Besides,It's probably spoiled anyways." 

Carl rolled his eyes and dropped the ham before crossing his arms over his chest. "So far you've made me put back the ham,The turkey,The blow torch and the fireworks. How is this fun?!" He whined. Russel rolled his eyes. "It's summer,Carl. We couldn't have come in here with humongous jackets on,That'd make it more obvious. We only have thin clothes on so we have to stick to getting smaller things." Carl knew his boyfriend was right and decided not to argue with him as he knew he'd lose. 

They walked around the store slowly,Scanning the aisles carefully to see what they could walk out with. The entire store was almost out of stock. It was usually like this when the seasons changed. Everything that was left over from the previous season needed to be sold before anything new was brought in. 

So far,All Carl had picked up was 13 boxes of matches,Four lighters,And some cigarettes. Russel had mostly just stolen candy. He had a bit of a sweet tooth lately and it was all that looked good to him.

"You two have been here for a while. What are you looking for?" An employee asked them perkily. She obviously wasn't from here,She was already way too nice,And not suspicious at all. Carl sent her a friendly smile. Her cleavage was showing and Russel noticed as well. He rolled his eyes as Carl slid closer to her. "Well I wasn't looking for anything in particular,But I'm satisfied with what I found." The Gallagher said,Looking her up and down. Her smile didn't falter but she answered sharply. "I see you didn't find a brain." She turned around and walked away before he had the chance to answer. Russel tried not to laugh too much,But he couldn't help it. "Alright,I think it's time to go." He muttered,Coughing to mask his chuckles.

 

******

"Where have you two been?" Was the first thing that the boys heard when they entered the house. Carl groaned loudly and Russel threw his hands up in exasperation. "What are you doing here?!" Carl asked. Sammi put her hands on her hips and glared at the two teenagers. "Never mind why I'm here,Why were you two out so late? It's seven in the evening and nobody knew where you two were! You could've been killed." She lectured as if she was their mother. "I think it's time for you to leave,Rusty. Your mother must be worried sick-"

"Jesus fuck." Russel muttered. "Seriously why are you here?" He asked. "I have no place to go right now so I'll be staying here until I can afford a house." She smiled happily. Carl's face turned into one of disgust at the news. Last time she stayed with them she caused a lot of problems. She's the reason he went to Juvie! "Where's Fiona? Does she know about this?" He asked,Looking around. "No,She wasn't here when I broke in." She shrugged. "Maybe she'll be home in time for dinner! Change of plans,Rusty! You can stay. I'd love to get to know you!"

"Deuces." Russel laughed,Throwing up a peace sign as he turned to leave. Carl quickly grabbed his arm to stop him. "I refuse to be alone with this wacko. If I have to deal with her,You do too!" He whisper yelled. Russel glared at him. "Come on,This isn't my problem! You can't force me to stay!" He nearly whined. "You're practically a Gallagher,Babe." Carl smirked. "And you've been around long enough to know that if one Gallagher has a problem,We all have a problem. And Sammi? Yeah,She's a problem."

"I should've left when you told me to." Russel grumbled. "Fucking Gallaghers."

Carl and Russel tried to run up to Carl's room,But Sammi quickly stopped them. "I don't think you boys should be upstairs by yourselves. You teenagers are sex crazed these days and I don't want my little Chuckie picking up any bad habits from you two." She stated matter of factly. Russel rubbed a hand down his face. If there was one person in this family he couldn't handle being around,It was Sammi. She was insane! "That's right Uncle Carl." Chuckie had said as he walked into the living room. "I don't want you to have sex while I'm in the house. Mom says you guys spread STD's like a virus. I don't wanna catch one." 

"First of all,STD's are viruses. Second of all,Don't call me Uncle Carl. Third of all I don't care what you want. And last but certainly not least,You and your mom are in my house. I can do what I want,Say what I want,Drink what I want,Eat what I want,Look how I want and fuck who I want. Get the gist?" Carl smirked and Sammi's mouth flew open and she placed her hands over Chuckie's ears. "You're still a low life criminal,I see." She hissed. "Like it or not I need a place to stay and daddy said I could stay here for as long as I want to,So I will!"

"The only daddy in this house is me." Carl laughed before clutching Russel's area softly. Sammi yelled at Chuckie to go outside and he quickly left. She placed her hands on her hips and shook her head. "I'm warning you Gallagher,I've got my eye on you and your boyfriend too. I will not allow my son to be around such garbage,And the next time you decide to strap drugs onto him I will end you!" She threatened. "Yeah,I haven't forgotten about that. You may think it's over and done with,But. It's. Not! I plan to make you pay for what you did." She spat.

"I'm so scared." Carl scoffed. "You drew a nazi symbol on your own son's forehead. Am I really the one who deserves to pay?" "IT WAS FOR HIS PROTECTION! I TURNED IT INTO A BOX IT'S FINE!" She yelled loudly. Russel and Carl backed away,Not expecting the outburst. She was fucking insane!

"Remember! I shot your dad in the arm. Next time I aim my gun,It'll be at your heart." She growled before storming outside. "CHUCKLES!" They heard her scream. Russel sighed and plopped down on the couch. "I wonder how long she'll be staying." 

"Not long." Carl smirked. "I promise you that.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you guys,But I like Sammi. I mean,I don't like her as in 'I look forward to seeing her and she's one of my faves' I like her more like 'She does make shit interesting when she's on the screen.' I dunno,She brings a lot of drama and she's just batshit crazy and I can get on board with that. In the last part of the series 'Cheers to Southside' I was thinking of bringing her into the series "Permanently." If that's what you wanna call it. And I think that's what I wanna do.
> 
> She probably won't be in every part so,Don't worry if you hate even just reading about her. I just think that adding her will be a great way to bring more drama and push the series along. I'm already having a lot of new,Fresh ideas about the next few parts because of her. And that's good because the well was starting to run a bit dry. I was really running out of ideas but don't worry,I'm ready to go again lol. Anyways,I'm just rambling now and I'm sure you don't care about this even if you are reading it so let me just say one more thing.
> 
> I'm also bringing back another character or two. Can you guess who?
> 
> Could be Karen  
> Could be Jodi  
> Could be Mandy  
> Could be Shelia  
> Could just be Mickey's brothers or even Terry.  
> It could be Caleb  
> It could be Jimmy and Estefania 
> 
> It could be anyone! So if you're reading this I hope you try to guess who's coming back.
> 
> Okokok
> 
> Nobody cares about this so
> 
> Byeee!


End file.
